counting stars
by louisart
Summary: nada poderia brilhar mais do que eles juntos.


_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares não me pertencem. _

* * *

_fact: Sirius is the brightest star in the night sky. With a visual apparent magnitude of −1.46, it is almost twice as bright as Canopus, the next brightest star._

Remus Lupin observava o céu noturno artificial do Salão Principal de Hogwarts com curiosidade. O manto negro era coberto por salpicos prateados conhecidos também como estrelas, e mesmo sendo falso, era possível notar aquela que se destacava em meio a todas as outras que tentavam chamar atenção com seu brilho. Remus olhou para seu lado direito, depois esquerdo. No meio da mesa cheia e movimentada da Gryffindor, Sirius brincava com alguns segundanistas deixando os rostinhos infantis corados de tanto rirem do que quer que fosse. A risada latida também se destacava em toda Hogwarts.

_astronomy: Sirius appears bright because of both its intrinsic luminosity and its proximity to Earth._

Ninguém sabia como aquele assunto havia surgido, apenas chegou ao ponto em que os dois estavam comentando sobre ele. Após um jogo de quadribol consideravelmente cansativo, Sirius e Remus estavam deitados no meio do campo encarando o céu que começava a escurecer gradativamente. Os quatro garotos, os supracitados, James e Peter, possuíam esse hábito de conversar bastante. E embora fossem conhecidos por marotos (ou os pequenos pesadelos dos professores), aquela amizade não era resumida apenas em traquinagens e detenções. Havia cumplicidade e muitos segredos.

Ambos estavam descalços, e aquilo parecia uma boa ideia quando Sirius havia oferecido. O frio que Remus começou a sentir em seus dedos contradizia o fato anterior. "Mamãe disse que todos os Black têm nomes de estrelas ou constelações." O moreno de olhos tempestuosos dizia de maneira vaga. Mesmo com a atenção voltada para as estrelas e a meia-lua que enfeitavam o céu azul marinho, Lupin não deixava escapar nenhuma informação que saía dos lábios do outro. "É uma tradição, mas Cissy não tem. Eu acho que ela ganhou um nome apropriado." Refletiu após alguns minutos em silêncio. O lobisomem soltou um muxoxo de entendimento fazendo o futuro animago ilegal prosseguir com algumas ligações e referências entre a família e constelações que pareciam memorizadas em cada palavra. Antes mesmo de seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, o lobisomem já conhecia muita coisa a respeito de seu agora melhor amigo. Não era verdadeiramente necessário que Remus o ouvisse. Ainda assim, ele o ouvia.

Era o sexto dia de Janeiro de mil novecentos e noventa e três e no dia anterior fora anunciado que mais nenhuma Lua Cheia seria difícil. Hora ou outra a vítima do astro natural ainda franzia o cenho preocupado com o que os amigos estavam planejando, alheio ao fato de que já haviam decidido há algum tempo em se transformar em animais para que pudessem acompanhá-lo nas transformações. Remus ainda não sabia, mas dali dois anos, aquele rapaz alto e magro ao seu lado lhe daria uma grande prova do que era amizade verdadeira. E alguns meses após isso, ele iria machucá-lo como nenhuma outra pessoa conseguiria no futuro. Antes de afundar-se nas próprias divagações, no entanto, uma mão pálida cujo dedo longo e fino estava estendido apontando para algum ponto no céu resgatou Lupin fazendo-o piscar algumas vezes e olhar para o companheiro, por fim. "Consegue ver, Moony? Ali está Sirius!" O outro sorria como se houvesse encontrado um pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris. "Apontar o dedo para estrela cria verruga, Padfoot." Respondeu divertido antes de estreitar os olhos à procura do que lhe fora indicado. Mais uma vez, a risada de Sirius preencheu os ouvidos de Remus e todo o campo.

_encyclopedia: Sirius is also known colloquially as the "Dog Star", reflecting its prominence in its constellation, Canis Major (Greater Dog). The heliacal rising of Sirius marked the flooding of the Nile in Ancient Egypt and the "dog days" of summer for the ancient Greeks._

Sirius não parecia ser Sirius aquela noite. Os ombros jaziam caídos em sintonia perfeita com os cantos dos lábios finos e a expressão magoada. Nessa Primavera de mil novecentos e setenta e cinco, ambos estavam na enfermaria. Remus por estar se recuperando da Lua Cheia da noite anterior e Sirius por querer fazer companhia. Os olhos que normalmente brilhavam tanto quanto a estrela que seu nome representava estavam caídos e visivelmente cansados. Mesmo tentando afastar o mau agouro, o mais novo se perguntou se aquela era a expressão de quem vivia no meio de uma guerra.

O dono do nome da estrela mais brilhante da constelação de Leo havia tomado uma decisão cuja consequência todos sabiam. Embora tentasse esconder fingindo que não se importava com o futuro do único irmão, a estrela que representava a constelação Canis Major falhava. "Você não deve se culpar Sirius. É uma decisão dele." O híbrido tentou iniciar uma conversa sem ter certeza de que aquilo era uma boa ideia. "Eu sei." Soltou como se estivesse muito longe.

Coisas ruins aconteciam com todas as pessoas, todos os dias. James não conseguiu fazer com que Lily Evans o olhasse, mas os outros três estariam ali para incentivá-lo a chamar a atenção da ruiva. Peter Pettigrew perdeu o horário do jantar, mas James apareceu com um banquete surrupiado da cozinha no meio da noite embaixo da sua capa da invisibilidade. Remus Lupin era um lobisomem, e seus amigos o amaram mais ainda por ser o que era. Sirius Black tinha uma família purista, e seu irmão caçula dera ouvidos às crenças contrarias as suas.

Naquela noite, muitas horas depois de Sirius ter ido embora, ele se perguntou o que poderia fazer para ajudar o amigo lidar com aquilo de modo menos doloroso.

_remus lupin: As estrelas são formadas através do acúmulo de poeira e gases no meio do vácuo. Quando a esfera de gás, poeira e plasma se agrupam formando um gigantesco corpo, seu campo gravitacional aumenta e absorve tudo ao seu redor. A única coisa que pode ofuscar uma estrela é algo que brilhe mais do que ela, ou seja, uma estrela que esteja mais próxima com uma luz mais intensa._

Remus Lupin compreendeu desde a primeira vez em que o viu que Sirius tinha os olhos que as pessoas complexas habituam ter. Sirius era dotado de um espírito inconformado. Isso era notável desde que quebrara tradições familiares entrando para a Gryffindor e não se importando com o status sanguíneo ou financeiro daqueles que escolhia como amigo. Sirius Black deixava claro a sua paixão pela vida e pelos amigos quando era visto trocando feitiços poderosos com pessoas encapuzadas que poderia até mesmo fazer parte da sua família. Remus acreditava que Sirius Black brilhava quando guardava sua dor em ver o irmão – o único que teve pelo menos uma chance de ser salvo – se juntar aos Death Eaters e consolava outros que viviam o mesmo com seus familiares. Sirius se destacava quando em meio a tantas mortes e choros, fazia os membros da Ordem da Fênix rirem com suas piadas e brincadeiras. Black iluminava a todos com o alívio de ainda ter alguém com quem contar. Ele ofuscava todas as outras quando era confundido com uma cadente, sobre sua moto, cruzando cidades trouxas em noites negras como seu sobrenome e deixando um rastro luminoso para trás.

_music: Said, no more counting galleons. We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars._

Se Remus não tivesse um monstro dentro de si, ele tinha certeza que a Lua não estaria tão presente em seu cotidiano. A última aula de astronomia que tivera em Hogwarts ensinou-lhe a respeito do ciclo lunar e na influência que as fases da lua tinham sobre as criaturas mágicas. A Lua Cheia exerce uma influência negativa, fazendo com que essas criaturas fiquem mais agressivas. Mas essa mesmo Lua era o símbolo e testemunha de casais apaixonados, que sempre a encaravam antes de trocar promessas.

No lugar onde estava não existia Lua alguma. Nem céu, se fosse observar bem. Era tudo branco e limpo, o que o deixava meio inquieto. Curiosamente, Remus Lupin sentia-se jovem e mais disposto, mas se preocupava com a guerra que parecia ter fugido. Será que havia morrido? Era aquilo o que aconteceria caso morresse? Dora, que antes segurava sua mão com força, havia sumido e tudo o que Remus podia ver era uma silhueta nada parecida com a da esposa caminhando em sua direção.

"Olá, velho amigo." A voz familiar não ouvida há mais de dois anos fez com que Lupin travasse sobre os próprios pés com uma expressão de pura descrença. Sirius Black, seguido por James Potter tomavam o campo de visão de Remus colorindo cada pequeno espaço por onde passavam, transformando aquele lugar branco em uma réplica perfeita do Salgueiro Lutador numa noite de Lua Cheia. "Nós sentimos muito, Moony." O jovem rapaz de cabelos espetados disse com sinceridade, pousando uma mão sobre o ombro do menor.

"Então é verdade? Eu estou morto?" Questionou sentindo – se é que podia fazer aquilo em sua nova condição – um grande nó no meio da garganta. Os olhos que antes sorriam, caíram acompanhando as cabeças que confirmavam o que o homem tanto temia. Passou os dedos entre os fios castanhos acinzentados e os olhou como se seus melhores amigos pudessem ressuscitá-lo.

James e Sirius, juntos, fizeram algo que não era visto desde a sua adolescência. Ambos envolveram Remus em um abraço que o fez compreender o sentido de ter sido recebido por eles em sua além-vida, e também porque estar presente justamente naquele cenário. Ironicamente, sentia-se mais vivo do que aqueles dezessete anos após a traição de Peter.

A Lua que brilhava no céu artificial não tinha mais efeito, e a juventude perdida dos três amigos vítimas de uma guerra sem vencedores havia retornado. Já não era o James Potter morto tão jovem, o Sirius Black preso injustamente ou Remus Lupin, o lobisomem solitário. Eram os Marauders, os melhores amigos que tinham uma grande paixão pela vida mesmo após a morte. Eram os cúmplices que sorriam e agora conversavam animadamente caminhando em direção ao grande número de pessoas perdidas, que acabaram se encontrando ali.

O brilho da Lua, por ser vezes mais intenso do que qualquer outra coisa no céu noturno, costumava ofuscar as estrelas em sua volta. No entanto, quando Remus Lupin reencontrou finalmente seus melhores amigos, ele percebeu que nada poderia bilhar mais do que eles juntos.


End file.
